


Best Mistake

by waterbender19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbender19/pseuds/waterbender19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are making a mistake!", Lucius screamed. "Then it is the best mistake i have ever made!" She retorted. A Storm&Phoenix Collab. SB/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

October 31,1981

Part 1

Silence.

That was all that surrounded the dark cloaked figure.

He's gone and it's my fault were the only thoughts constantly replaying in his head like a broken record.

Then,in the eerie silence, he heard the unmistakable cry of a toddler. He began searching among the ruins and finally found the cause of the noise.

The child had a scar shaped like a lightning on his forehead,but other than that, he seemed perfectly normal and stared at him with those almond shaped emerald eyes so like another pair he knew. His fists clenched in fury and angry tears started welling in his eyes.

Suddenly the silence was broken by heavy footsteps.

He immediately hid Harry in his cloak and brought out his wand but lowered it right after seeing Hogwarts' groundskeeper.

"Blimey, what the hell are yeh doin' here?"

"Came to take him away" was his curt reply.

Then they both started arguing in hushed tones what was going to happen to the toddler in his arms.

Finally, after much arguing the giant of a man explained his job and what was to be the fate of child.

He kissed the toddler on the forehead and whispered in his ears , "Forgive me, I have failed you. But I promise I'll come and get you right after I avenge your parents' "

"Take my motorcycle,it's safer."

A look of shocked surprise crossed the other man's face.

With a wry smile he replied, "Won't be needing it anymore."

He watched the half-giant fly away with his godson until he disappeared into the clouds and then turned to the house. Taking out his wand he cast the Flagrate charm and wrote :

"In memory of the brave Potters who lost their lives to free the wizarding world from Voldemort"

He closed his eyes and the tears started streaming and memories started flashing before his eyes; the first time he met his best friends on train ,creating chaos in school and finally of his Mae and that one moment he smiled his radiant smile but that moment was lost and reality came crashing down, nearly crushing him.

Then he remembered he had a scheming, backstabbing rodent to hunt down. Then he apparated away but not before whispering , "Forgive me Prongs...I've failed you."

*Phoenix*

Part 2

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!"

"Miss Malfoy you need to calm down-"

"Do not tell me to calm down! I-"

"Maegan!"

"Moony!"

"Moony, they're saying-oh Merlin!-"

"I came as fast as I could. I can't..I can't believe it...but..."

"But what Remus?! Sirius Black is your best friend! Your brother! Are you throwing away eight years of trust for one month of your stupid disagreement?! How dare you! After everything he has done for you!"

"Maegan, I-"

"Miss Malfoy!"

"Albus! Please..please sir, please tell me they're lying...I heard…."

"Miss Malfoy, please,you need to listen to me. Sirius Black betrayed James and Lily Potter. He killed Peter Pettigrew when Peter confronted him and killed twelve muggles in the process."

"NO!" "Where's Harry?!"

"Harry is safe Remus."

"Where is Sirius?!"

"Miss. Malfoy..he didn't run..they found him laughing..they're taking him to Azkaban."

A burst of raw magic shattered every piece of glass in the room and the world turned black for one Maegan Malfoy.

*Storm*

A/N: Hey y'all! we are BACK and this time we will positively try and update as often as clear some stuff, I know Flagrate charm is temporary but I'm changing that one little detail.

Well if you guys have any queries or things to ask us feel free to PM us.

And don't forget to leave a review they always make our day :)

*Phoenix*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

September 1, 1971

Amidst the steam and mist and even countless parents and children, we probably stood OUT like a Veela among Leprechauns. We could probably pass for Veelas with our pale skins, platinum blond hair and grey eyes. My father surveyed the platform and turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Mae-Adonia.", I replied, somewhat perplexed.

"No. Who are you?"

I understood what he wanted. "Adonia Malfoy, Father.", I replied.

"Good." He bent to my level. "You will remember that Adonia. Make no mistakes.", my father whispered in my ear as my elder brother Lucius stood waiting to board the train.

I met his gaze as he flashed his trademark smirk.

Of course he smirked. He probably never got this thinly veiled warning from father, the perfect peacock. He was made Prefect this year too. He was insufferable all summer.

I turned to father and nodded. He straightened, looking satisfied with my response.

"Very well. I shall see you for Yule."

"Yes Father." Lucius and I replied dutifully.

With a pat to Lucius' shoulder father disappeared down the platform.

I turned to Lucius who now bore an imperturbable expression.

"I'll be in the Prefects' carriage." he said.

I nodded, relaxing slightly. No matter how aggravating Lucius was at home I knew I go to him if it came to it.

I watched him disappear into the next carriage and shook myself. I pushed my huge trunk forward…"Oof!"...only to push the boy standing in front of me forward!

I stared, horrified as the curly-haired boy grabbed the boy in front of him and they both went tumbling down.

"Oi! Can't you see where you're going?"

"I'm so sorry, I-"

The boy's eyes rounded and he interrupted me, "Ah! Blinding blonde hair and an expression of permanent disgust. You must be a Malfoy.", he sneered, dusting off his clothes and pulling up the bespectacled boy beside him.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Malfoy." he spat and stalked away. The other boy grinned and followed him.

I groaned mentally. Wonderful. I didn't even have to introduce myself. My "blinding" (hmph!) white-blonde hair and grey eyes gave me away. Stupid presumptuous people. Oh well. No matter. I'll just find someone I know like….like….Anne Burke or Selina Lowe! Except, they're not exactly stimulating company. Hmm.

"Excuse me, but you're in the way.", said a soft voice, breaking into my contemplations.

I spun around to meet the warm brown eyes of a tall sandy-haired body.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." I stammered, hastily pulling my trunk behind me.

"It's quite alright.", the boy smiled, offering his hand, "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"Maegan.", I replied, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

We walked companionably, looking through the compartments to find free seats with me grinning like a loon, ecstatic that I'd finally made civil conversation with someone my age. Remus was a first year too, I'd discovered. We found free seats and settled inside the compartment. He seemed intelligent and we got along splendidly. I knew from Remus' shabby clothes and his hesitant look when the trolley lady came that he wasn't from a well to-do family, so I shushed his objections and bought enough sweets to stuff ourselves silly.

I was laughing as Remus binged on the chocolate when the compartment door opened with a loud creak and Lucius stepped inside, his prefect badge gleaming.

"Adonia."

'Lucius...this is Remus, Remus Lupin."

Lucius scrutinized Remus distastefully, from his chocolate smeared face to his worn shoes and curled his lip.

"I'll see you in the common room.", he said tightly and spun around, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

Both Remus and I winced. Remus stared at me.

"Th-That was Lucius Malfoy!", he sputtered. "I thought you said your name was Maegan! You're a Malfoy too!"

I winced again.

"I didn't lie! Maegan is my middle name. My full name is Adonia Maegan Malfoy. And yes, you just met my charming brother."

Remus stared at me incredulously.

I sighed.

"That was sarcasm Remus."

"Oh."

"So what if I'm a Malfoy." , I muttered, lessons about my lineage swimming in my head.

There was an uneasy silence after that. I turned away from him and stared out of the window.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that...well, I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"You wouldn't be the first." I said bitterly.

Remus grimaced. "So...which house do you think you'll be in?", he asked, trying to salvage the situation.

I sighed again. He'd just made me more miserable.

"Where do you think Remus?! My brother just said he'll meet me in the common room. Which common room do you think he meant?!"

"Slytherin?", he asked quietly.

"Yes!, I said exasperatedly. "My family has been in Slytherin for generations Remus."

I felt Remus staring at me again.

"What?"

"Um…well…you clearly..don't think…don't believe that.."

"No. I don't.", I said tightly, "I don't care whether someone has magic or not. I don't care whether someone is pureblood or not. People are just..people."

I was amazed I'd revealed that to Remus. It was both my deepest secret and my deepest fear.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. You introduced yourself as Maegan . Not Adonia Malfoy. Maybe you could just be Maegan . You are not your family, you know. You're your own person. I don't know anything about Adonia Malfoy but from what I've seen...Maegan, you are a pretty, generous and intelligent girl. I can't imagine you in Slytherin.", he said, pink tinging his cheeks.

I blinked.

"Why Remus, that was deep.", I said with a smirk.

A few more blinks later we were both laughing like maniacs.

*Storm*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

September 1 , 1971

Sirius POV

"Black , Sirius" , I heard my name being called and I climbed the stairs to put on the hat as if I owned it.

Not that I'd own anything that moldy.

As soon as the Hat touched my head it cackled, making me almost jump a foot in the air. "Well, well, well" the Hat snickered, "A Black, are you? Walburga's son too! Never did like her head. Slytherin is not the place for you! If you're going to antagonize your family might as well be in…"

"Gryffindor!" The Hat roared and this time I nearly fell off the stool. James was right! I did it! Cousin Bellatrix's expression was so comical that I nearly burst out laughing. Mother was going to be so mad! I felt like doing a little jig on the Gryffindor table but I settled for a goofy grin and made myself watch the rest of the sorting, paying special attention to those who were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Lupin, Remus", a sandy-haired kid was the first to sit next to me. I tried to catch his eye but he seemed distracted. I frowned and turned my attention back to the sorting.

"Malfoy, Adonia"

Ah, the snooty little Malfoy girl.

In the silence that followed I heard a sweet girlish voice muttering, "It's Maegan"

She obviously hadn't meant to say it out loud and a slight pink graced her Malfoy pale cheeks.

Almost shyly but with equal grace she went forward to put on the hat.

The hat took quite some time to decide but it finally shouted Gryffindor. Almost everyone was shocked speechless. The Malfoy girl slumped (with relief? No way! She's a Malfoy!)

She rose gracefully and smiled as she handed over the hat to Professor McGonagall. She headed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus.

"I told you weren't like them didn't I", Remus told her, almost smugly. She gave him a nervous smile and turned around to look at the Slytherin table.

I followed her gaze and found her brother Lucius glaring at her from across the room. Him, I'd heard of. There was talk that he was going to ask for my cousin Narcissa's hand. Hmm. They'd make a lovely couple. They almost looked identical. I snickered in my head and nearly missed James being sorted in Gryffindor like he had predicted. Remus Lupin wisely shifted as James rushed to where I sat. He plonked down next to me and we fist bumped with identical grins plastered on our faces.

Finally after "Winfrey, Elaina" was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started speaking , "Welcome!", he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words.

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

" First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden

to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well

to remember that as well.I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the trials will be held in the second week of term.

Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact

Madam Hooch."

"Now this is going to be an interesting year, the black sheep not being black sheep but the white sheep among the black."

These cryptic words bothered me and I had a distinct feeling he was talking about me and a certain blonde sitting a few feet away from me.

But before I could ponder more on the subject the food appeared and every sane thought disappeared from my mind. I glanced at James and smirked and we attacked the food like a pair of barbarians who have been starved for a lifetime. If my lovely mother had seen me in that moment it would have given her a heart attack.

After the feast was over we were shown to our common room in the Gryffindor Tower by the Prefects. We were about to split and move to the boys' dorm when I heard someone calling my name.

"Excuse me! Uhm..Black! Sirius!"

Ah, it was the Malfoy girl. Adalia? No, Adonia! The Lupin guy hovered around us.

"Yeah?"

She walked up to James and I and said in a shy voice , "I'm sorry, I pushed you two. I really wasn't looking where I was going was kind of distracted…."

She looked sincere and not like she was sucking up to me just because I was a Black. Then I realized how similar our situation was. Both Purebloods destined to be in Slytherin now in Gryffindor of all places! I decided to cut her some slack.

"After much contemplation I have decided to forgive you Adonia Malfoy." , I said solemnly.

She brightened visibly.

I grinned and continued, "Friends? Let's start over. My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter".

She shook our hands and flashed us a smile. "Call me Maegan and this is Remus Lupin" , she said, pointing at the boy.

Then abruptly she sniffed and asked me, "Is your middle name Lee then?" with a smirk on her face.

The four of us burst into laughter and in that moment I knew we were going to be best friends.

A/N: Hi guys hope you guys like the rewritten chapter. Sirius Lee Black. Say it together :P . Storm's brilliant mind came up with this. Before I forget EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE AWESOME JKR.

So until next time.

Phoenix

Mischief Managed


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! Chapter 3 is on the way but we have A SURPRISE for you! Taking the idea from several authors on FFnet we've made an OFFICIAL BANNER for Best Mistake and AN ENTIRE CAST using models. I made the banner but I must admit Phoenix did almost the entire casting herself and what a fantastic job she has done! Go to our profile and check it out y'all. Click on a link and use the arrows on either side of the picture to navigate :)  
https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4718121/Potterheads09

*Storm*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

Maegan POV

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face. Drowsily I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around for a moment. I was confused for a moment and then last night's events came flooding back.

My sleep addled mind finally registered that I was in the Gryffindor girls' dorm and not Slytherin.

A grin slowly lit up my face which soon turned into a grimace when I thought about my family's reaction.

"You know you almost look comical. One moment you were confused, then you were smiling and then almost immediately it turned into a grimace" , said a voice from my right.

I turned around and saw that it was the red haired girl Lily, my dorm mate. To my surprise she was already fully dressed. It was only 6.30. Without waiting for me to speak she continued, "I can't wait for the lessons to start! I'm so excited! No one in my family is magical and I was so surprised when I received my letter. My parents thought all this is was a joke until I boarded the train."

Ah..a muggleborn that explains her enthusiasm. Being a Malfoy I was privately tutored at home and already well versed in quite a few of my lessons and was ahead of most of my classmates.

"I like it when you smile. It makes you look like an angel", she told me shyly .

I blushed. "Thank you. I like your hair. It's such a beautiful red." I gave her another smile and asked her , "Do you want to join me for breakfast?"

She accepted and I quickly made my way to bathroom to get ready.

Once I got dressed, we headed down and spotted the boys making their way to the Great Hall. Lily groaned when she saw them and glared when they approached us.

"Hey Maegan! Want to join us for breakfast?" , Remus asked me brightly and then he noticed Lily and awkwardly waved a "Hi".

I broke the awkward silence by saying, "Lily, this is Remus Lupin and Remus this is Lily Evans."

"Hello to you too Maegan" , Sirius cut in sarcastically from beside Remus.

"Oh by the way this is Sirius Black and James Potter", I introduced them sheepishly.

Lily immediately wrinkled her nose at the boys but gave them a curt nod.

Sirius sneered at her , "Hey Evans, you actually look normal now that you don't have a greasy shadow following you" , he spat "Where's your precious Snivellus? In Slytherin I presume".

"Black!",I yelled, shocked at the way he talked to Lily. "I have no idea who you're talking about but you can't talk to someone like that!"

"Exactly Malfoy. Try not to poke that pointed nose of yours in other people's business"

Before I could retort Lily grabbed my hand and dragged me farther down the table, her cheeks almost matching her hair.

"Stupid..arrogant..jerk…" , she mumbled as she cut her eggs apart furiously

Suddenly a screech and the sound of wings interrupted her tirade.

"It's the morning post". Maegan explained noticing Lily's awestruck expression. An owl swooped down to where Sirius sat and deposited a bright red letter in his lap.

"Oh Merlin! He got a Howler!" I exclaimed with horror.

"What's a Howl-"

Sirius had gingerly opened the letter and a shrill woman's voice filled the Great Hall.

"Sirius Orion Black! How dare you besmirch our name and reputation and end up in that house of feline half-wits! Our ancestors must be rolling in their graves! Is this the example you set for your brother? When will you start acting as is expected of your status?! I warn you Sirius, I will be expecting you to associate yourself with only acceptable company. Go to your cousin Bellatrix she will guide you to the right people. Don't you dare go and bring us more shame by befriending blood traitors and similar scum. Toujours Pur! Remember our words Sirius."

With these words the howler turned into a pile of ash.

The whole hall was silent and even the teachers seemed appalled by Mrs. Black's words. Only the Slytherins were smirking at him. I staunchly avoided meeting Lucius' gaze.

To everyone's shock Sirius started cackling like a maniac and then stood up and walked towards us or more specifically towards Lily.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the morning Lily and I hope we can start over.", he said.

Then he gave Lily a bear hug, "We are going to be inseparable friends from this moment", he announced cheekily.

If his laughter shocked the hall his words struck everyone speechless. And then,as if it had been rehearsed, everyone burst into laughter at the same exact moment. The Slytherins smug smirks turned into glares and at the teachers' table Professor Dumbledore beamed down at Sirius knowingly.

Strange man. I thought

In that moment I both admired and envied Sirius. I admired him because he was brave enough to go against his mother's words and years of the lessons shoved down our throats since childhood and I envied him because he was radical enough to challenge the system and make people like him at the same time. He caught my eye and mouthed "Sorry" for our fight earlier and I nodded at him, accepting his apology.

**Time Break**

I was laughing loudly at James and Sirius' antics. They were goofing around cracking jokes and making faces at the paintings. I can't remember a time in my life when I laughed so much or for the fact so loudly.

Even though I was laughing, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. My own father had not responded. Surely Lucius had sent him a letter by now? Malfoys, even Malfoy women had been in Slytherin for generations. I shook myself and turned my attention back to Sirius who was mimicking his mother perfectly.

James were so caught up in the jokes that he ended up banging into someone and fell. This again caused another round of laughter from us until I noticed who he banged into.

Oh holy Merlin's beard.

There stood my father glaring at us "Watch where you are going boy", he told James in a cold voice and then turned to Sirius and said in an equally cold voice, "This is not how I expected the Blacks' heir to act. I better have a chat about your behaviour with Walburga."

"Adonia, a word alone.", without even giving me a chance to speak he started walking away.I flashed my friends a nervous smile before I ran to catch up.

"Father! What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the Governor of the school Board. I have the right to visit Hogwarts frequently." , he curtly replied before walking even farther.

Of course. Lucius had always been the one to accompany him though.

Finally, when we reached a dark corner my father spun around, he seemed like an odd caricature of light and dark in that shadowy corner.

"Well. I received a letter from Lucius. Since you didn't bother to inform me."

"Father, I was-I thought I-"

"Stop stammering you foolish girl. Malfoys do not stammer. Years of training and you still end up in that house of oafs! Your mother's influence no doubt." , he sneered, " Not only did you shame our family by ending up in Gryffindor but you further put a dent in our House's name by using that awful peasant name of yours in front of the whole school." , he paused.

By the time my father finished his rant on blood purity and how I was a disgrace to the whole Malfoy name I was holding back tears and feeling about two inches tall. My father's words made me feel worthless and I was desperately trying not to let my tears spill but my attempts were futile and father noticed my tears and said in a cold voice, "Now for heavensake girl, Malfoys do not cry!"

I steeled myself and kept my face as impassive as possible through the rest of his speech. Just when I thought he was about to leave he turned towards me and asked, "What are our words Adonia?"

In a controlled whisper I said, "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper."

"And it means?", he asked me in an impatient tone.

"Purity Will Always Conquer" , I replied meekly.

"Remember those words" , he told me coldly and left without even bidding me goodbye.

As soon as my father disappeared from my view I burst into tears and stayed there like that until Lily and the others found me.

A/N : Hey y'all! Here's Chapter 3! And yay we even managed to update soon. This is the first chapter we actually wrote together sort of-ish :P and we know that Maegan seems rather weak right now but she gets stronger and amazing as time passes. CHECK OUT OUR PROFILE FOR OFFICIAL BANNER AND CAST OF BEST MISTAKE! We're super excited about it!

Storm&Phoenix

Mischief Managed ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Sirius POV

September 3, 1971

A/N:Check out our profile for OFFICIAL BANNER AND CAST.

And all character(s) except the OC's belong to JKR.

While Lily was comforting Maegan in the girls' dorm, James and I were furiously plotting a way to cheer her up. We couldn't possibly comfort her like Lily! Crying girls make me uncomfortable! We pulled Remus out of bed and he glared at us with bleary eyes but quickly woke up when we explained our plan.

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way I'm going in there!"

"C'mon mate", we cajoled, "You don't have to go in, just look out for us from behind a suit of armour. Alright?"

"No! You're breaking school rules!"

Time to pull out the big guns. Remus was a softie.

"It's to cheer up Maegan. We followed . He was pretty hard on her. She's still crying."

Silence.

"Fine! But you're going to tell me the complete plan!"

Remus kept fingering the silvery cloak with disbelief. Both his and Sirius' jaws had dropped when James had brandished the Invisibility Cloak. He knew that they were very rare and cost a fortune. The trio gingerly made their way through corridors keeping a look out for Filch, the caretaker and any prefects on rounds.

"This is it Rem, Keep a lookout behind that armour and throw a marble at the armour in the opposite corridor if anyone heads this way. Alright?"

"Fine, fine.", Remus mumbled resigning himself to his fate.

Maegan POV

"C'mon Maegan"

I stayed silent.

"Maegan…."

"Stop poking my side. It hurts."

"No wonder. You're all skin and bones. Don't you Malfoys eat?"

I still stayed silent. Then I sniffled.

Lily probably heard me because she sighed. "I'm sorry. But c'mon Maegan!

Try and act like the Gryffindor you are supposed to be. You can't really stay holed up in here forever. We have got classes today and don't even think about skipping it's only the second day."

I didn't listen to anything she said after 'act like the Gryffindor you are supposed to be' because the 'supposed to be' hurt. It hurt because Lily was right. The Sorting Hat had offered to put me in Slytherin but it knew that I was meant to be in Gryffindor. It was time I started acting like one.

"Fine just give me some time to look human again". I'd cried myself silly. It was the worst talking-to I'd gotten from my father but somehow I felt this was the most I'd disappointed him. I hated disappointing Father.

Lily beamed at my words and I gave her a wan smile before heading towards the bathroom.

On the way I realised I forgot to do something and hurried back to Lily and gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks Lils for being there for me."

She seemed shocked at first but she soon recovered and hugged me back and whispered "Anytime"

We were heading down to the Great Hall when I turned to Lily and asked, "Lily how did you find me in the first place?"

She suddenly looked embarrassed and replied, "James and Sirius followed you and when they saw you crying they immediately dragged me down here. I hope you aren't angry with us for spying.", she finished shyly.

"It's alright Lils. I'm not angry. Actually I'm really grateful that you guys found me. Where are the boys by the way?" Well I was embarrassed that the boys had seen me crying but it was time for Gryffindor Maegan to shine! I shall forget about the past! Suddenly I felt like bursting into hysterical cackles. I grimaced and turned to Lily instead.

Lily shrugged and said, "Haven't seen them since last night"

We entered the Great Hall and immediately the boys shifted to make place for us. Remus shot me a smile and...James and Sirius flashed grins so wide that I thought something was wrong with their facial muscles.

"Good morning-"

"Maegan! Isn't it-"

" - a glorious day?"

"It's raining." , I said dubiously and glanced at Lily. Strangely, she was ignoring me. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing's going on-"

"Yet. James?"

"Any minute now Sirius"

James scrambled and clasped his hands over my eyes. "James! Wha-?"

Suddenly there were gasps and screams. "Now!" Sirius yelled. "Lo and behold!", James said as he removed his hands.

The Slytherin table was in chaos. Half the students had either red hair or gold! The girls were screaming, using plates and cutlery as makeshift mirrors, while the boys were furiously running their hands through their hair to no avail and to her delight Lucius was furiously using spell upon spell on his Gryffindor red hair.

"Merlin! James, what did-"

"Shh, it's not over, wait for it." , he grinned.

"I can't get up!". a girl screamed and true enough,all the Slytherins were stuck to their seats. A lucky few who had their outer robes on quickly took them off but the majority were stuck to their seats. The teacher rushed down to the Slytherin table to help the hapless students while the other houses burst into laughter.

I was laughing until tears were streaming down my face and my stomach hurt. I turned around to find James and Sirius smirking and even Remus and Lily had broad grins on their face.

"Aren't you glad that you aren't in Slytherin Mae?", Sirius asked me plopping down next to me.

"Mae? My name is Maegan and not Mae. How did you guys do it anyway?"

"Well,we wanted to cheer you up so Sirius and I followed an unsuspecting Slytherin and overheard the password and then we added Zonko's Slow-acting Hair Colour Potion in all their shampoos. And then we came to the Great Hall and applied Epoxy Invisible Super Glue in all their seats. Brilliant aren't we?", explained a smirking James.

"Remmie here was in on it too, he kept watch while we were being brilliant."

Remus elbowed both of them, pink tinging his cheeks.

"Wait! Remus helped and you knew didn't you?", I turned around and asked Lily.

"I knew they were going to do something but they never told me their plans."

Then something dawned on me, "You guys went through all those trouble for me?" , I asked, still a little emotional from yesterday's events.

"Nah", Sirius drawled, James elbowed him in the ribs and said, "We were going to prank those slimy snakes anyway. We heard what your father said to you and well he just gave us a better reason to prank them."

Then I couldn't help but give the three boys a very awkward hug and I thanked them for all the trouble they went through for me.

"You know you shouldn't listen to your father's words I got the same lecture a thousand times from my mother. It's just a load of dung anyway and what better way to show our Gryffindor pride than this." , Sirius told me nonchalantly.

Just as I was about to reply a boy interrupted him. He was from our year and had a pale face with watery blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"So you guys did all this and didn't get into trouble that's so wicked!" , he gushed. "I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way. I couldn't help overhearing you. I'm in Gryffindor too. Do guys mind if I sit here and tag along?"

I was annoyed that Peter had been listening to our conversation but we hadn't exactly whispering so I couldn't say anything and exchanged sullen glances with Lily and Remus but James and Sirius turned towards each other and smirked.

Oh joy. I thought and I turned to Lily and Remus. From the look on their faces their thoughts probably mirrored mine.

James and Sirius had just found a new sidekick slash bait for their pranks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

A/N : If you are a SB/OC ship fan, let us know what you think!

Oh and everything belongs to our queen JKR

Maegan POV

November 4, 1971

"Remus,are you sure you are alright? I think you're still sick. Maybe we can go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's alright Mae, I just saw her after returning to the school. She says I'm recovering."

"What exactly did you have again?"

"Just a fever."

"Right, right."

I dropped it but I didn't forget it. It frustrated me to no end that Remus would suddenly disappear and come back after a day or two looking like a herd of Hippogryphs had trampled him. He'd always brush it off. His mom was sick he'd say. Or he had a fever. I didn't believe it was "just a fever". I was scared. Really, really scared.

James and Sirius were worried. But not that much. They were having fun playing prank after prank with Peter egging them on. We were still friends, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and I, but I was much closer to Lily.

Because, we both realised that no matter how nice James and Sirius were to us, they could be spiteful little jerks if they didn't like someone. Like Lily's friend Severus. Over time, we had learned each others' birthdays, stayed up talking in the common room, had fights and went without speaking for weeks but in the end we always made up with the boys. They had been our first friends after all.

Two months have passed since I arrived at Hogwarts but I still haven't spoken with my brother. We'd exchange glances and nods when our eyes happened to meet but that was all. I wasn't worried. As long as my grades were satisfactory I was sure Lucius wouldn't report anything to father and I had no problem keeping my grades up. I was nearly as good as Lily in Potions but I was the only one who could make Professor McGonagall smile. Transfiguration came naturally to me and Professor McGonagall was intent on honing my talents. A wince from Remus distracted me and I snapped. That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Maegan! What are you doing? Ouch! You're hurting me!"

I ignored him but softened my grip and steered him towards a passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor. Then I stopped and whirled around to face him.

"Alright Remus. THAT DOES IT! I can't take this anymore! How stupid do you think I am? I know you're lying!"

Remus went so pale that he looked as if he had seen Death.

"I'm your friend Remus. We've been friends since even before we were sorted! Don't you trust me? I know you didn't just have a fever. What is it? What do you have? Can't you see how worried I am?", then my voice broke and despite my best efforts tears began running down my face, " Are you dying?" , I whispered.

Remus looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He was breathing heavily.

"I-I...I'm sorry Mae-", he started stuttering.

I took his hand in mine and asked him in a gentle voice, "Remus please tell me you aren't dying. There is nothing seriously wrong with you is there?"

Tears continued to stream down my face, if my father had seen me in this moment, he would've been furious.

"I'll tell you what is wrong with me but….", he trailed off.

"But what Remy?" ,I questioned him impatiently.

"I suspect after I tell you my little secret you would want nothing to do with me." ,he told me solemnly

"What could be possibly wrong with you-" "I'm a werewolf"

He cut me off.

"A werewolf", my jaw-dropped. Of course! We had a moon chart for astronomy. Now that I thought about it, his absences had neatly coincided with the days following the full moon. Busy in my contemplations I hadn't noticed Remus' face fall.

"I understand if you don't want to..", he started.

But I cut him short and gave him a tight hug.

"I don't care Remy. Don't even think that this….this furry little problem of yours would stop me from being friends with you. You couldn't have helped didn't ask to be bitten. I'm sorry but you are stuck with me forever, you idiot." , I whispered. After a while Remus let out a breath and hugged me back. It was funny how easy it was to hug Remus even though he was a boy.

"You know you can't tell anyone don't you?" , he asked, still hugging me.

I smacked him upside his head for that.

"Right, should've known that you won't.", he said sheepishly.

"We should get back.", he said after a while. I sniffed and pulled back. We headed back to Gryffindor tower after I had made myself presentable. I held on to Remus' sleeve because I was not ready to let go of him yet and holding his hand would've been awkward.

November 16, 1971

I was poring over books on Werewolves when a voice suddenly interrupted me, "Hey Maegan! What're you doing?"

Sirius Black. In the library. Which meant James and Peter were sure to follow. I groaned theatrically while sneakily hiding the book I was reading below my textbooks.

"I don't know Black, what does one do in a library?", I asked testily.

"Oooh someone's in a bad mood!" , he drawled.

"Bravo! Give the boy a prize!" , I retorted sarcastically, rubbing sleep off my eyes. I'd been poring over books about Werewolves for Remus on top of my extra transfiguration homework. I barely had time for Lily or anyone else.

Over the last two weeks Remus had haltingly explained his condition. His parents had spent all their fortune trying to find a cure for him. Remus had thought that he'd never go to Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore had shown up and offered to make special arrangements for him. He had arranged for the Whomping Willow to be planted, encouraged the rumours about the Shrieking Shack being inhabited by violent spirits and even hired Madam Pomfrey especially for his care post full moons. "I'll always owe him something." , Remus had told me and my respect for the Headmaster increased.

"Maegan? Mae!"

I was brought back to reality by Sirius' hand waving in front of my face.

"You just zoned out there. Anyway, you better get going, you missed dinner and it's almost curfew."

I groaned again. "I missed dinner? I can't go to the dorm now, I have to meet Professor McGonagall for-wait a minute! You're never in the library! You're going to do something here!"

Sirius arranged his features into a perfect poker face. "Who me? How could you Maegan, I was merely worried about you!"

"Right", I said with an unlady-like snort.

He sighed. "Here" he thrust something in my hand. It was a slightly squashed sandwich.

"You really thought about me?", I asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. Now shoo. Get out of the library."

I frowned. He was still going to do something but I was tired and I needed to meet professor McGonagall so I decided to let it go.

"Fine", I muttered and exited the library while covertly slipping my books into my bag.

I had barely stepped out of the library when a blast followed by the most sickening smell hit me. Oh Gods! They had set off Dungbombs in the library.

"Sirius Black! I've got you now! How dare you defile my library! This kind of behaviour is impermissible. You are meeting the Headmaster with me right now!" , I heard Madam Pince screeching.

Those boys were always getting into trouble so I paid no heed and hurried along to meet Professor McGonagall. On the way I started munching on the sandwich. Sirius and the guys could be total pain but no one can deny that they always looked out for their friends.

I knocked lightly on the Professor's door and waited for her to call me in. I patiently waited for five minutes and when I heard no response I entered her office timidly.

When I entered her office there was nobody there except for a curious looking cat which eyed me guardedly.

"Oh you are a cute little thing! Come her kitty!"

Then the animal jumped at me and moments later in its place stood Professor McGonagall!

I was standing there speechless when she said, "Thank you, Ms. Malfoy for that little compliment. Now I just called you…." "Professor! You're an animagus!That was brilliant! You are brilliant! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I literally ran out of her office without being dismissed and ran like all the hounds of hell were chasing me all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

An idea had struck me when I saw Professor McGonagall transmorph, it was something I'd read in the Manor a very long time ago. Werewolves couldn't help hunting for humans but they didn't hurt animals unless they were provoked!

I stopped in front of a bewildered Remus and panted out, "I..I...I j-j-just f-f-found a way to help with your furry little problem."

*Phoenix&Storm*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

A/N: Bellatrix is a seventh year, Andromeda and Lucius are fifth years and Narcissa is a fourth year. Maithair means Mother and the first person who guesses which language gets a special mention of sorts!

19 December, 1971

Maegan POV

"Take care Remy, see you soon.", I whispered into Remus' ear and gave him a tight hug before exiting the train and waving a last 'goodbye' to everyone else. James and Lily had been bouncing in their seats throughout the journey to Kings Cross from Hogsmeade, excited to spend Christmas at home. Lily couldn't wait to tell her family about the Magical world. The rest of us, even Peter and Sirius (Sirius!), were uncharacteristically subdued.

I didn't want to go home. After Hogwarts the Manor seemed cold. When Mathair was alive we used to host grand balls. I was only 6 when she died but my memories of her during Christmas are the sharpest. She had looked like a princess with her strawberry blonde hair and a silver dress that had twinkled under the fairy lights. She would play the Hostess effortlessly while my father looked on with pride. Father used to smile at us then. He rarely smiles any more. He locks himself in his study and reads old texts that he forbids us to read.

I didn't have to look around to find my Father. He stood out no matter how casually he stood. Not one person bumped into him. I stalled and looked around for Lucius so we could go together. After Lucius stepped out of the Prefects' carriage, I held on to his sleeve and together we approached Father.

"I received a letter from Professor McGonagall, Adonia. She seems to think you are a..child protegee in Transfiguration."

I pinked immediately and swallowed before answering him, "Yes father, I can perform O.W.L level transfiguration with ease."

Lucius' brow furrowed but he didn't say anything. Father resumed eating and for a while the only sounds came from cutlery striking the plates.

"I will arrange a tutor for you. You will utilise him and master transfiguration."

"Yes father."

"Cygnus and Druella Black are hosting a soiree on Christmas Eve.", he said wiping his mouth on a napkin,"We will be attending."

He stood up and took his leave. Lucius held a spoon halfway to his mouth as he looked at me with the most expression I had seen in his face since Maithair had died.

"What?"

"Cygnus Black has three daughters.", he said, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal.

"Sweet Circe!"

20 December, 1971

Rudolf Andrei Benedictus Leonardsson was a big man. He wasn't fat, but he was so well built that the sheer volume of him seemed to dwarf people of his height. He had russet colored hair generously sprinkled with grey and a bushy beard. His deep blue eyes were bright and intelligent but they also seemed kind. I inclined my head and offered my hand as Father introduced him. His grasp was firm and brisk.

"I'll leave you with Adonia then. My house elf Tibby will be available ,should you need anything simply call."

Mr. Leonardsson nodded and father left.

"So, Adonia-"

"Maegan please, it's my middle name."

He smiled. "Very well Maegan. How good are you at transfiguration?"

What followed was an exhilarating day filled with practical transfiguration. Mr. Leonardsson's smile increased with every task I overcame.

"Bravo!", he roared after a particular difficult one, "You are only eleven, you say?"

I grinned and nodded, flushed as magic soared through my veins. In retrospect it must have looked hilarious because I had a bob of bright green hair, magenta eyebrows and a huge hooked nose.

"Marvelous! You have a natural talent for transfiguration my dear. We will start large scale transfiguration from tomorrow. That will be all for today.", he said, picking up his cloak.

Well. Now or never. The books would never be clear enough about transforming into an Animagus.

" Mr. Leonardsson? May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How does one turn into an Animagus?"

December 23, 1971

"It takes extremely advanced magic to become an Animagus. It is past NEWTs level and learned only by fully grown wizards and witches under the strictest supervision. You may be brilliant at transfiguration but it could go horribly wrong. Many have been disfigured or worse. Are you sure you want to pursue this?", Mr. Leonardsson asked me in a serious voice.

"Mr. Leonardsson I'm really really desperate. I know it is tough but I'm willing to do it." , I told him in a solemn voice as confidently as I could.

"Alright. This is very advanced magic and I need your utmost concentration.", he told me a seriously.

"I promise, Mr. Leonardsson. You will have my full attention." , I said and flashed him a sincere smile.

"Now since we're going to spend many days together, why don't you start calling me Dolf rather than Mr. Leonardsson. It is quite a mouthful."

"Ok Dolf.." , I trailed off awkwardly. It felt like calling Professor McGonagall Minnie (which is what Sirius does all the time, the git.)

If he noticed my awkwardness he paid no heed and continued in a cheerful voice, "Now First and the most important rule: Never forget this is Advanced Transfiguration and never stray off my command. If you break this rule, well, don't say I didn't warn you. We will have to take you to 's and almost all reversals are excruciating. "

"Mr. Leo...I mean Dolf, perhaps we could keep this a secret? I don't want my father to know just yet I..I want to surprise him." , I fibbed. Lies were rolling off my tongue a little more easily day after day. I blame James and Sirius' influence. Gits.

"Hmm...a surprise you say?", his eyes glinted and I felt as if they were boring through mine. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!', I cursed myself. Animagi transformation is very dangerous. Of course he was going to notify my father about it. I should have thought it through before I had asked! Ugh! Fool!

" Very well", he said after what seemed like ages. I looked up so fast that I almost cricked my neck. "So be it. Now let's start the lesson without much ado"

The lesson started and he gave me some simple exercises to relax my mind. Then the real work started, teaching my body and mind to not panic when the transformation started. I wasn't going to start the actual transformation for several months yet but this is a crucial prerequisite. By the time the lesson was over I had a terrible migraine and felt like celery that had been left in the sun for too long.

"Drink a lot of water and eat some chocolate. It helps with the migraine and you should have a nice eight hours of sleep if you want to do this routine again tomorrow. Now we won't be having class for three more days but I want you to practise the mind exercises twice on each day. Merry Christmas and see you on Monday.", he flashed me a smile and was out of the study before I had summoned up enough energy to reply.

December 24 , 1971

When I woke up next morning I was in my room and I was wearing my night clothes. I didn't remember entering my room much less changing into my night clothes.

My last sane thought was around 8 in the night when I drank a whole jug of water in a single go and scarfed down two big bars of chocolate. Everything was blank after that. And the clock beside me showed 8 in the morning.

Slowly, I got up and stretched and completed the necessary morning rituals before heading down for breakfast. When I went down to the table Lucius was slowly chewing his food . His face bore a thoughtful expression.

"Morning Lucius." , I greeted my brother after taking my customary seat on his right.

Tibby placed my breakfast in front of me and I smiled my thanks and then started taking eating. "Where is father?" I asked in between bites.

"He had to leave early for work. He said he will come back by 5 and escort us to the Black's Manor."

"You fell asleep on the couch last night. Fully dressed. If father had found out you would have been in trouble. That was a little reckless you know. I had Tibby change your clothes and take you to bed. I told him that you would be missing dinner because you were exhausted from your transfiguration lessons" , he told me.

I turned pink, "Thanks Luce,you are the best."

"Anytime Addy. And don't call me Luce!" , he mock frowned. I chuckled and tucked into my breakfast again and didn't bother to correct him. I prefered Maegan, which was what Mathair used to call me but father detested that name and insisted on Adonia, his grandmother's name. And Lucius wouldn't go against father's wishes.

That was my relationship with Lucius. He might seem all cold and distant to me in public but he was always looking out for me and saving me from trouble. He had "an appearance" to keep up, but behind closed doors and when it was only us he was a total softie. He couldn't deny me anything all I had to do was pout and sniff a little and he would even end up murdering someone for me.

"Luce is it true that father is trying to betroth you to one of the Black girls?" , I asked him giggling.

He choked on his coffee and started sputtering , "Who told you that?" , he questioned.

I ignored him and continued nonchalantly , "You know I've got two ears that can hear perfectly what father says even when a door is in the way. If you ask me I would say you should go for Narcissa. Bellatrix gives me the creeps and I don't think you would be comfortable with Andromeda after the fight you two had about blood purity. Well Narcissa is the perfect choice in my opinion. Even with the ridiculous"

He blushed and shook his head, "Look who's talking, Adonia the Slayer of Dragons!" he proclaimed loudly and ducked when I threw a piece of bacon at him. "Addy, you know you shouldn't have eavesdropped on the conversation. But thank you for the suggestion. By the way, Bellatrix is already engaged." , he ignored my exclamation of relief and continued, still pink in the cheeks, "And you know that father will not initiate anything until I am of age. So what do you want to do after breakfast?"

After breakfast Lucius and I killed time by taking a walk in the garden and then playing Quidditch (Just the two of us, using only the quaffle) and by the time we got back it was time for lunch. We finished it together companionably and soon we parted ways to get ready for the ball.

It was then that I realised that Sirius Black would most definitely be in attendance.

I smirked.

*Storm&Phoenix*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

December 24 , 1971

Maegan POV

Collantgrand Manor, the abode of Cygnus Black and his family, had to be the most gothic manor I had ever seen. Limestone, red sandstone and dark green Purbeck marble dominated, their ancient and pale colors throwing dark shades throughout the house. Even the garden seemed dark and sinister in the twilight. The guests who had come to attend the soiree seemed to complement the house in their dress robes of black, wine, dark green and purple. I felt like a beacon in my silver-grey dress. Lucius, who had courteously dressed to match me, was pulling at the collar of his dress robes most probably thinking about avoiding the Black sisters.

"Mingle. Socialise like I instructed you to.", father said to Lucius even as he approached a well-known Ministry worker who looked distinctly uncomfortable once he realised who was headed towards him. Father had that effect on people.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Lucius looked like a lost kneazle. Father must have given him instructions to talk with the unattached Black sisters. I would have almost chuckled if I wasn't desperately trying to find hiding places.

"Maegan?! Oi, Maegan!"

I winced and looked for the owner of the voice I unfortunately knew far too well.

"Sirius!", I hissed, "Stop shouting! People are looking at us!"

"So?", he asked amusedly and sauntered over in his black dress robes somehow looking immaculate and scruffy at the same time. Exasperated, I introduced him to Lucius if only to shut him up.

"Sirius Black meet my brother Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Sirius."

Lucius and Sirius shook hands, "You'll be wanting to meet cousin Cissa I suppose?", Sirius asked, laughter coloring his voice.

"Who wants to meet me?", a feminine voice interjected before Lucius could answer.

"Ah Cissa! We were just talking about you!", Sirius grinned cheekily as Lucius turned into a brilliant red that honestly did not complement his complexion.

"Cissa meet Lucius Malfoy, brother of my charming fellow Gryffindor Maegan Malfoy. Lucius meet Narcissa Black, my second favorite cousin."

"Second?!", Narcissa asked mock-outrageously. She really was pretty. She had clear, pale skin and long wavy blonde hair unlike her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix who had untameable jet black curls.

" Andy gave me a better birthday gift.", Sirius retorted as Narcissa gave her hand to a very pink Lucius. "We'll leave you two to talk, come along Mae.", Sirius said cheerily as he dragged me long by hooking his arm around my elbow.

"Sirius! Stop dragging me along like a sack of potatoes!"

"I just want to introduce you to my favorite uncle. From what I've heard we're going to be family, might as well learn who the future relatives are eh? There's my brother Reggie, my darling mother Walburga..."

I finally detached my arm from Sirius's iron grip but alas, the triumph was lost as I reeled back from the force and banged into someone.

The tall stranger steadied me, "Really Sirius, is this how you treat a young lady?" , he asked in an amused voice.

"Sorry Uncle Alphard", Sirius said not sounding sorry at all, "Mae just tripped over her dress."

Alphard Black chuckled. "Mae? Are you this Maegan I hear about all the time?"

"I think so.", I blushed.

I had a wonderful time chatting with Uncle Alphard, yes even though we weren't related he insisted that I call him Uncle Alphard rather than . He was a pleasant man in his early thirties with the trademark Black features- dark hair and light eyes.

He was telling me some of his interesting experiences in the muggle world when Sirius rudely interrupted ,"C'mon Mae let's go I need to show you something ", without even waiting for my reply he started tugging my arm towards the other direction.

"It was pleasant meeting you Uncle Alphard." , I called out behind my shoulder.

"Sirius! Can you please slow down before I hit someone again..", I had barely finished my sentence when I accidently tripped over a fold in the plush velvet carpet and slammed into someone. Again.

When I looked up I met the scowling face of one Bellatrix Black who was dressed in a ridiculously large, deep velvet Tudor-style dress. Well, at least she complemented the carpet. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. To my utter surprise she gave a mock sigh and said in a gratingly sweet voice, "Well well well! I heard you two were slumming it with Mudbloods and Blood traitors but I never expected you two to actually start behaving like uncouth peasants!"

She was trying to get a rise out of us and Sirius was dangerously close to falling in her trap.

"Why don't you go fawn over your precious Rodolphus", Sirius said in his usual sarcastic voice which surprisingly lacked his usual humor and warmth. That's when I noticed the egg-sized diamond ring on her finger. She had gotten engaged over the christmas holidays.

"It's Mr. Lestrange for you, you brat!", Bellatrix hissed, sounding nothing like the girly front she had put up just a minute ago, "But then this is the exact behaviour I expected from you Gryffindor oafs! Your common room probably smells like a barn,doesn't it?"

Sirius's face turned an alarming shade of red and his hand started inching towards his wand when Uncle Alphard appeared out of nowhere and intercepted ,"Ah! Bellatrix! Looking lovely as always my dear. I heard you got betrothed, now let me see that ring" , he cut in expertly. I smiled at him gratefully.

Thankfully Bellatrix forgot all about our row and started gloating about her new ring. She sounded awfully pleased with the new arrangements. Uncle Alphard inclined his head slightly towards Sirius. He got the clue and we quietly slipped away.

Sirius grabbed a sandwich platter from a house elf and then led me to Collantgrand's gardens. The garden that looked sinister before now seemed to have an eerie other-wordly glow in the moonlight but Sirius was still dragging me by the arm without letting me enjoy the view.

"Mae, come on. I need to show you something."

He then stopped in front of a bush and gestured me to come closer. There, beneath the lowest boughs was the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. It had striped silvery fur and curious grey eyes.

Once it ventured out of the bush it started nuzzling Sirius who started petting it and feeding it bits of the dainty sandwiches.

"I always make time to meet this guy whenever I come over here. He made this bush his spot,I guess. I would gladly take him home just to annoy mum if I didn't know for sure that she'll make Kreacher kill him."

"Oh he is beautiful! What do you call him?"

"I haven't named him. Didn't want to get attached." , he grinned.

I was only barely listening to him since I was busy playing with the cat.

From here we could clearly see that Bellatrix was still boring poor Uncle Alphard who looked like he would commit suicide any minute now.

" I wish Bellatrix would trip over that ugly dress of hers and fall into the punch bowl."

"Now there's an idea", Sirius said, finally sounding like his normal self. Immediately, alarm bells started ringing in my head.

"Sirius what are you going to do?", I questioned him nervously.

Sirius explained his (crazy) plan with a (maniacal) gleam in his eyes. Now, I rarely go along with Sirius' (crazy) "plans" but the need to see Bellatrix suffer was too great and I agreed (reluctantly!).

We strategically sat quite close to Bellatrix, who now was near the punch bowl and all over Rodolphus Lestrange, but not close enough for her to notice. Sirius waved a sandwich over the cat's face and with an aim that would've made Apollo proud, he threw it right in front of Bellatrix's feet.

The cat leapt from my arms and executed a majestic pounce over the dance floor and bounded towards the food, almost elegantly tripping an unsuspecting Bellatrix and sent her face first into the punch bowl. I was beside myself laughing until my sides were aching. Beside me, Sirius's face was turning an alarming purple. All over the ball room people were snickering and even the most grim wizards cracked a smile, fortunately,father was no where to be seen.

When Bellatrix got up she was fuming. Her dress was completely ruined and she had punch all over her. The poor innocent cat sat there contentedly chewing the sandwich unaware of the impending disaster.

Shaking with fury Bellatrix slowly drew her wand as Sirius and I watched in horror and started to rescue the innocent creature when Lucius (bless his soul!) stepped in neatly. "Rodolphus, why don't you help your fiancee clean up?" , he said as I silently collected the cat behind his back and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius POV

When I was sure that no one was looking at me I stealthily stuffed the cat under the lapels of my dress robes.

"Mae, come on let's take it back to the garden."

After we were back in the garden, I took the cat out and let him down. The silly creature was now adorably sleepy, blissfully ignorant of the fate it had escaped. I felt really guilty now. Bellatrix could have killed it.

"We should have factored your cousin's mental instability into account when we planned this.", she muttered stroking the cat than had now settled down to sleep. It purred blissfully as she scratched behind it's ears.

I chuckled despite my guilt and stood there staring at the two of them like an idiot when an idea struck me. I knew just what to do with the cat.

December 25 , 1971

Maegan POV

I woke early on the day of Christmas and lightly padded past Father's room, careful not to make any noise. Once I reached the landing I literally ran to Lucius's room. I opened the door without knocking and found that he was still sleeping.

"Luce! Wake up it's Christmas! It's Christmas!" , I yelled after jumping on his bed.

He groaned and stirred but ended up turning and going back to sleep.

"Father! Good morning Father!", I said smirking. The words hadn't even left my mouth when Lucius shot up and looked around wildly, his long hair puffed up like cotton candy.

The sight was so priceless that I burst out laughing, "Look at your face Luce!" , I snickered.

He then started mercilessly started tickling me. Lucius knew exactly how ticklish I am and he used it to his full advantage. He wouldn't stop until I profusely apologized to him.

Then we went down to the gigantic Christmas tree were Tibby was stacking the presents.

"Merry Christmas Tibby.", I wished the house elf.

"Merry Christmas Master and Miss. Malfoy", Tibby shyly replied.

Then Luce and I started unwrapping the presents. I received a beautiful pearl set from my father and an assortment of rare feather quills from Lucius and surprisingly, a book on Animagi from .

I got a big assortment of chocolates from James, Remus and Peter and a beautiful blue hand knit scarf from Lily and a bunch of other presents from my other relatives. I had sent the boys a box each of Zonko's christmas gift pack and eagle quills with color-changing ink for Lily, since she had mentioned that she terribly missed muggle "highlighters".

"Hey Addy, look, this one has your name on it." , Lucius called out.

That's when I noticed a big box wrapped in the gaudiest red and gold wrapper I had ever seen. It was partially hidden behind the tree.

Just when I was about to unwrap it the box shuddered and I jumped back in surprise.

Lucius and I exchanged looks and he drew his wand out as I cautiously opened the present and with a loud "MEOW!" I was attacked by a grey bundle that immediately settled around my neck.

"Look, it has a note tied to it's collar.", Lucius pointed out.

Well what do you think about my present? Better than yours eh? Hope you find him a good name. See you two on January 6.

Sirius

"Well this is an interesting present. It's the cat that caused the glorious embarrassment of Bellatrix isn't it? Who is from?", Luce questioned me.

"It's from Sirius.", I answered back.

"What are you going to name it?" , Luce repeated Sirius's question."Hm…..it's striped, how about Tiger?"

Just then the cat snuffled over my neck and fell asleep again in a matter of seconds.

"It snuffled over my neck! Are you Snuffles then, you lazy kitty?", I asked.

I hadn't expected an answer but the kitten purred.

"Snuffles it is then.", I said smiling at it triumphantly.

A/N: SHOW US YOU CARE ABOUT THIS FIC! FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS ARE OUR FUEL!

Think about this: Where was Maegan's father? ;)

*Phoenix&Storm*


End file.
